csofandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Breaker
|game = CSO |type = Equipment |source = Shop |cashpoint = South Korea 19800 (Permanent) Indonesia 50000 (Permanent) |price = $5750 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 99% |recoil = 13% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 0 |knockback = *A: 2% *B: Very high |stun = 96% |magazine = 200 / 400 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |zombiez = 8 |system = rockbreaker }}Rock Breaker is a grade equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview It is a device developed by the Welsh Institute based on a rock drill for construction. Four stakes can crush the target and push the enemy with a secondary attack. *Special function 'block destruction' possible in Studio (mode). Advantages *High magazine and spare ammo size *High damage on both mode *Can harm multiple targets at a time *High rate of fire in A mode *High stun and knockback power *Secondary attack does not use up any battery cell *Long attack range *Can knock multiple targets at once *Capable of scoring a headshot kill *Light weight Disadvantages *Effective at close range only *Expensive price both on match and shop *Uses primary weapon slot despite being a melee *Cannot reach certain Scenario Bosses (ex: Kraken) *Has a delay attack on both modes *When using A mode, it's hard to see how far away an enemy is from you, because of the blood particles Release date *South Korea: 1 February 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 February 2018. *China: 7 February 2018. *Japan: 14 February 2018. *Indonesia: 9 May 2018. *CSN:Z: 7 June 2018. Tips General *This weapon performs identically to Ripper with significantly higher damage. All tips that apply to Ripper also apply to this. **It has almost no wind-up time, but the Reload bug can still be performed. Studio *This weapon can destroy blocks in Studio Mode maps that have Destroy Mode enabled. Comparison to Ripper ; Positive *Higher base damage (+1) *Can be bought directly from shop *Can destroy blocks in Studio *Higher spare ammo (+200 in normal matches; +300 in Zombie modes) ; Neutral *Same recoil (75%) *Same price ($5750) *Same magazine size (200) *Same stun and knockback power *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) *Same range attack (3 meters) *Hard to obtain ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-1%) *Lower rate of fire (-10%) *Heavier (+5% weight) *Cannot be enhanced Gallery rockbreaker viewmodel.png|View model rockbreaker.gif|Store preview rockbreaker sas.png|SAS with Rock Breaker rockbreaker sas2.png|Ditto File:Rockbreaker_china.jpg|China poster Top bnr 180214 bigupdate mz55.png|Japan poster File:Rockbreaker_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster rockbreaker hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound File:CSO 카스온라인 락 브레이커 스페셜(Rock Breaker Movie) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Rock_Breaker Trivia *The attack mechanism is similar to Ripper. **The animations are nearly identical to Coil Machine Gun. **When holding this, it is similar with Avalanche. *This marks the return of equipment sold in shop after the production has been halted since July 2015. (Air Burster) *The price in the Cash Shop is twice as high as other equipment weapons in South Korea. *This is fourth weapon which has more than 300 spare ammo in Zombie modes, while simultaneously having the highest at 600. *This weapon was originally planned to be released alongside Magnum Lancer in the Top 50 Decoder. This is due to the presence of "d_" model file which is used for weapon exhibition in Playroom. External links *Jackhammer at Wikipedia. Category:Equipment